Generator Rex: EVOs and Qwasers
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Gen Rex/Seikon no Qwaser, Rex meets Tomo, Mafuyu, Sasha and many others, but when his past, old and new enemies come in to the picture. It's up to Rex and friends to stop them. Rated T for Violence, cussing and nudity, Please Read and Review it!
1. Prologue

EVOs and Qwasers

Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

**++++Providences HQ++++ **

* * *

Rex and the rest of the providence team were in the briefing room for White Knight give them their new mission, Rex, Bobo and Six were now in the room.

"Yawn, what's up now?" Rex asked, Dr. Holiday turned and walked over to Rex, Six and Bobo.

"There's been a siting in Tokyo, Japan." White Knight said with his cold expression on his face.

"Cool! Were going to Japan?" Rex asked, Dr. Holiday nodded her head "Awesome!"

"Rex, were not going on a vacation, it's a mission." Six said with a cold look on his face, Rex glared at him.

"All work and no play." Rex said angry.

"Come on Rex." Six said as he took a head start.

"Man is it just me or is Six getting more boring?" Rex asked.

"Well Chief, green bean is a strange dude." Bobo said with a grin, The group headed to the air craft an were off.

* * *

**++++Japan++++**

* * *

It was just a ordinary day, We come upon two girls at the front door of the Church.

The first was a tough looking girl, she had dark crimson red shoulder length hair, dark purple eyes, she wore a light blue school uniform, black knee socks and brown shoes. She was Mafuyu Oribe.

The second was a sweet looking girl, she had dark blue shoulder length hair with a white ribbon bow on top, huge massive breasts and beautiful blood crimson eyes, she wore a different school uniform, with white thigh highs and school shoes. She was Tomo Yamanobe.

"Come on! you're going to make us late again." Mafuyu said as she took a head start.

"Wait up! you're going to fast!" Tomo said while running.

Then Tomo fell on her face, Mafuyu sweat dropped at this. Then a girl with short ginger hair that with parts that was shaped like two puppy ears, and she also wore a long black nun dress; she was planting flowers in the garden. Her name was Teresa Beria.

"Good morning Teresa-chan. Will you be absent again because of work?" Mafuyu asked her nun friend.

"...Didier's tulips. Liliceae. Tulip family. Species, tulip Geseneriana." Teresa said in a emotionless tone, Mafuyu looked at her blankly. Then she turned to see Tomo on her knees and giggled.

"Quiet as usual isn't she? Boy Tomo You sure have a knack for stumbling where there's nothing to stumble over." Mafuyu said while giggling.

"Awww, stop teasing me." Tomo said with a cute pout, Then Mafuyu held her hand down to her.

"I guess it can't be helped," Mafuyu said with a smile "Now, Princess, allow me to take your hand."

"Yes." Tomo smiled as she took Mafuyu's hand and giggled, and were off to school.

* * *

**++++St. Milhoilov's Academy++++**

**

* * *

**When they made it to the academy and headed straight to their class room. But while there a huge bucket fell straight on Tomo, she was covered in dirty water.

"Tomo!" Mafuyu yelled to see her best friend covered in that nasty water.

"I-It's okay, it's just water," Tomo started "I'm fine."

"Who did this?" Mafuyu yelled, she looked around the class room to see were the culprit was. Then she turned to see a young women with short brown hair, and was warring a school uniform as well. Her name was Hana Katsuragi.

"You're such an idiot." Hana said coldly, Mafuyu glared at her with fire in her eyes.

"What's your problem!" Mafuyu yelled at the girl, then she helped Tomo back to her feet, when they came to one of the desk, there was a huge bucket full of wet weeds, trash, Graffiti and nasty dead flowers, Tomo and Mafuyu were shocked.

"Jeez, What the hell is this?" Mafuyu yelled, then she heard a giggle, Mafuyu looked to see Hana giggling.

"Poor thing..." A female student said.

"Wow, even though she's the daughter of the missing dean?" A male student said.

"harsh..." Another student said.

"Did you do this?" Mafuyu yelled with anger as she stared at Hana, Hana just looked at her coldly.

"That girl should just die already," Hana said coldly "she's worthless anyway."

Mafuyu eyes widened with anger, then she charged at Hana and pined her against the wall and held her on her shirt collar with her kendo sword in her right hand. Tomo was shocked at this.

"YOU THINK IT"S FUNNY!" Mafuyu yelled with anger, Tomo ran toward her friend to stop her from killing the girl.

"Mafuyu-chan! please stop!" Tomo yelled.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO US!" Mafuyu yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"My, My." A voice said, Tomo and Mafuyu turned to see who said it.

"I see that we are gonna witness a assault?" A girl said, she had pink eyes, long pink hair with red buns on top, she wore a red school uniform, black high thighs. She also had huge breasts and a amazing figure, her name was Miyuri Tsujidō. She walked up to them with a smirk on her face.

"To think the daughter of the missing former headmaster..." Miyuri started with giggle " Who is only living here out of pity from others... adopted and her...Orphan...Maid...Would resort to such violence on a student!"

Mafuyu looked at her feet and frowned.

"I suggest you reaffirm your position." Miyuri said, Mafuyu let go of Hana.

* * *

**++++Looker room++++**

**

* * *

**Mafuyu and Tomo were now inside the looker room, Mafuyu was cleaning Tomo up from the was purposely spilled on her.

"I'm sorry Mafuyu-Chan..." Tomo said sadly.

"You don't need to apologize!" Mafuyu said "I know Miyuri was behind that bucket prank!"

_'Always...Always...Always...piking on Tomo!'_ Mafuyu thought with pure hatred, She tightened her fist.

"I WONT FORGIVE THEM! I'LL HAVE THEM TASTE MY SWORD..." Mafuyu vowed, then she felt a hand on hers. It was Tomo.

"No...please don't, Mafuyu-chan." Tomo said with a smile "I'm alright. Really!"

"So please don't."

Mafuyu looked at her.

"Besides, Father said so, didn't he..."God will always help those who don't hate...and are always smiling." right?" Tomo said with a sweet loving smile, Mafuyu looked at her with tears going down her checks. Then all of a sudden Mafuyu hugged her and started sobbing.

"TOMO...!" Mafuyu cried, Tomo was stunned a bit by this.

_'But God never helps...and her father is missing...there's no one...who can help us...Which is why...' _Mafuyu thought as she hugged Tomo and tears going down her face.

"Mafuyu-chan...?"

"I promise...I will always protect you." Mafuyu told her with all her heart, Tomo hugged her back.

"I know...Thank you, Mafuyu-chan..." Tomo said sweetly and comforted her best friend.

* * *

**++++Meanwhile++++**

**

* * *

**Rex, Six and Bobo were fighting a very powerful EVO that was destroying the streets of Tokyo, Rex used his boogie pack and flew around the EVO to keep it away from the citizens. Six readied his katanas and jumped at the EVO and slashed it with his katanas

"Rex! keep it away from the citizens!" Six yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing!" Rex yelled back, the EVO was following him to a place less crowded.

"You think he can get that thing away from the city, green bean?" Bobo asked.

"Lets just hope." Six stated.

"Come on ugly, can't catch up?" Rex taunted as he flew, The EVO was barley behind him. Rex smirked at what he saw then he activated his smack hands and punched the EVO in the face, the EVO went right down and caused a huge smoke cloud to form. Rex walked up to the unconscious EVO.

"Okay!" Rex said "Time to be cured!"

Rex put his hands on the Mutated monsters body and a huge light formed all around its body, the EVO was now human again, Providence came to the location and took the man to the aircraft for questioning.

"Good job, kid." Six said with a stern look on his face.

"No problem, I had it covered... AHHHH!" Rex screamed as he fell though a strange portal, Six readied his katanas.

"REX!" Six yelled, he tried to jump in but it closed. Rex was gone.

"Were did Rex go?" Bobo asked shocked at what he just saw.

"I-I don't know, but we have to find him." Six said

* * *

**++++Meanwhile++++**

**

* * *

**Tomo and Mafuyu were heading home, It was almost sun down. But they were having a nice conversation with each other.

"Phew! Somehow we made it though another day." Mafuyu said as she stretched her arms, Tomo smiled.

"I don't have work today so how about dinner tonight?" Mafuyu offered "What would you like?"

"Lets see...!" Tomo said as she tilted her head in thought cutely, but Tomo tripped on something and fell straight down (Which also showed a glimpse of her panties) on something, Mafuyu ran to help her.

"Tomo! Are you alright?" Mafuyu asked shocked, Tomo rubbed her head. Then the two girls looked at what it was, their eyes widened. It was a boy that looked about their age, he had light dark skin and slightly spiky dark blue short hair that was slicked back, he also wore a pair of goggles, and a red and orange jacket, a white and blue t-shirt with two orange rectangles on it and dark blue jeans and shoes. Tomo blushed at how muscular the boy was.

"A-A foreigner?" Mafuyu said shocked at the boys appearance, the boy slowly opened his eyes, then his eyes automatically open. the boy blushed as red as a tomato when he saw Tomo's breasts above his face.

"Are you alright?" Tomo asked concerned at his red face, The boy nose started to bleed like a water hose and he passed out.

"What the hell happened?" Mafuyu said shocked at what happened to the teenager.

"Mafuyu-chan! He passed out!" Tomo screamed in shock.

"Well we can't leave him out here," Mafuyu said "We should probably take him with us."

* * *

**++++Yamanobe residence++++**

**

* * *

**Mafuyu and Tomo laid the boy on their bed and took of his jacket and put it on the chair next to the bed, the boy was still a sleep. Tomo and Mafuyu tried to see if he would wake up.

"Wow! He's so handsome!" Tomo said with a smile and a cute blush.

"Shhhh! Tomo, don't wake him up." Mafuyu said to her childish friend, then the boy slowly opened his eyes again.

"He's waking up..."

"Yeah..."

The boy slowly sat up from his pillow, he looked around to see he was in a different room. Then he turned to see Tomo and Mafuyu staring at him like he was a stranger.

"W-Where am I?" The boy asked while rubbing his head.

"You're at our house," Mafuyu answered "We found you on the ground near here."

"R-Really?" The boy said confused.

"Hai!"

"What's your name?"

"Rex..."

**To be continued**

**

* * *

****Well that's it for now but I'll make more chapters, and Sasha will be making a appearance in the next chapter! laters!  
**


	2. Night of terror pt 1

Chapter 2

Night of Terror pt 1

* * *

**++++Yamanobe residence++++**

**

* * *

**

The two girls stared at Rex. He was very strange and different then they think.

"So Rex," Mafuyu said " how did you get here?"

"Well...It's kinda a long story." Rex said as he rubbed his head.

"Well try and get some rest. Tomo you stay here, I got go check on the Church." Mafuyu said as she left through the door.

"Okay Mafuyu-Chan!" Tomo said with a wave and smile, Rex blushed at how cute Tomo was.

'_She's so cute!' _Rex thought with a blush and smile on his face. Tomo stared at him.

"Are you okay?" Tomo asked worried.

"Huh...Oh yeah I'm fine!" Rex said while waving his hands in front of himself, Tomo stared at him.

"Do have any parents?" Tomo asked.

"W-Well...I don't know exactly..." Rex said with his head down.

"You don't know?" Tomo asked with a cute confused look on her face.

"I've lost my memory..." Rex said, Tomo was saddened when he said that he lost his memory.

"T-That's horrible..." Tomo said with a sad expression.

"It's okay," Rex said "I can..."

Rex heard a wired noise coming out side, Tomo heard it as well, but was unsure of what the sound was.

"What was that?" Tomo asked frightened, Rex got up from the bed and stood in front of her.

"Find a place to hide." Rex commanded as he got up in front of the confused girl, Tomo stared at him with a confused and worried look.

"B-But..." Tomo wanted to ask.

"Go now!" Rex yelled, Tomo looked at him in shock and ran to a safe place, then the walls busted open and dust flew everywhere. The dust cleared and reveled a huge EVO with a monstrous like body that Rex never seen before.

"Wow! Looked in a mirror lately?" Rex joked as he activated his Smack hands, the EVO charged straight at him.

"Lets dance!" Rex yelled, the EVO smashed against Rex which sent him to a wall behind him, Rex got back up and jumped on top of the EVO and merged his fist against his head. The EVO screamed as Rex did this act, Rex hopped off its head and did a perfect summer salt on the ground, The EVO wasn't gonna give up with out a fight and slapped Rex toward the bed and falling on the floor face down.

"Damn you!" Rex yelled in anger and got back up and activated hid BFS and slashed at it with all his might, the Humanoid EVO dodged his attacks and punched him in the face, but Rex stood his ground and was now activating his smack hands again and punched it HARD!

"Buenas Noches..." Rex said as the EVO fell straight down on the floor, Rex put his hand on its side and deactivated its nanites. The EVO was now reverted back to human form, then the person ran through the hole screaming.

"Man, That was really getting annoying." Rex said, then he left to find Tomo.

"Tomo? It's okay to come out now!" Rex yelled, but no answer.

"Tomo?" Rex said to himself worried.

'_Were could she have gone?_' Rex thought.

* * *

**++++Meanwhile++++ **

**

* * *

**Mafuyu was walking when she saw a huge fire at the Church, Mafuyu's eyes widened.

"No way..." Mafuyu said wide eyed "isn't that the Church?"

Mafuyu ran to it as fast as she could, she was worried about all the memories she might lose if that fire spreads.

"Oh god...Oji-samas panting...will catch fire!" Mafuyu yelled as she ran as fast as she could, when she was at the entrance the fire was so bright that she covered her eyes from the flames.

"The fires gonna spread!" Mafuyu yelled as she went inside, she found panting and ran right to it.

"I have to at least save the panting..." Mafuyu said.

"**Just the panting?**" a unknown voice questioned, Mafuyu turned to see who asked, it was a person waring a black cloak, the person also wore a very odd mask.

"W-Who are you?" Mafuyu asked scared at the persons appearance, the person just giggled at her.

"**The FAKE shouldn't be what you need to save from this Church.**" The person said evilly "**We know. The Icon that is basis for that panting...**"

"I don't know what you're talking about...!" Mafuyu yelled "Who the hell are you?"

The person smiled under the mask, Mafuyu eyes widened in fright.

"W-Wait. Are you the one who attacked all those girls?" Mafuyu said scared to death, the person laughed.

"**CORRECT! And thanks to those girls, I was able to absorb plenty of soma...**" The person said with a grin, the person took out to ring knives and throw them at Mafuyu, she ran away and dodged the ring knives behind a table.

"**THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN!**" The person yelled in a crazy tone, Mafuyu tried her best to not get hit but was cuaght, her arms were now glued against the wall. She struggled to get free but it was no use.

"It's hard!" Mafuyu screamed "I-It's not clay?"

"**Magnesium. Atomic number 12. Atomic weight 24.3050.**" The person said "**Didn't you learn anything in Chemistry class?**"

Mafuyu stared at the person with hate filled eyes, the person giggled again.

"**Oh right...You were always too busy taking care of that putz Yamanobe girl...**" The person said with a grin "**You never had the time to pay attention in class...**"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Mafuyu yelled.

"**Fu Fu...She continues coming to School, despite being bullied day in and day out.**" The person started " **And always just as ditzy as the previous day...perhaps she's a little slow in the head.**"

"You don't know what she has been through..." Mafuyu yelled with tears running down her face "you have no idea what that girl has to laugh out everyday!"

"**What's your point?**" The person asked with a crazed smile.

Mafuyu looked at her feet in sadness.

"**If you don't know were the Icon is, then I have no us for you...**" The person said, the person readied its ring knives then trough them at Mafuyu, Mafuyu closed her eyes so she wont feel her sudden death, but a something happened.

"**W-What?**" The person said shocked at who was standing in front of the girl, it was a boy at the age of 17 years old, he had tan skin and black short hair, he wore a red and orange jacket, blue and white shirt and blue pants and shoes.

"Sorry I'm late." The boy said with a cocky grin on his face, Mafuyu looked at him in disbelief and tears of happiness came down her cheeks.

'_Rex..._' Mafuyu thought with a smile '_thank you.._'

"**Who the hell are you?**" The person yelled in anger.

"The name's Rex, now thrill me!" Rex said with a egotistical smile, he activated his BFS.

"I-Impossible..." Mafuyu whispered in shock.

"**What the hell are you?**" The person asked shocked.

"I'm an EVO!" Rex yelled as he charged at the cloaked person, Rex slashed at the cloaked person with all his strength, The cloaked person dodged his attack. Rex eyes widened at how fast this person was.

"**To slow...**" The person said with a grin, the person threw ring knives at Rex but he blocked them with his BFS and dodged rolled out of the way from the extra ring knives targeting him, then he activated his Slam cannon.

"Eat this!" Rex yelled, The back of the cannon grabbed a hand full of material on the floor, the cannon shot the material at the cloaked person. But the person dodged it.

"What the hell?" Rex said Pissed off, then the cloaked person appered behind him.

"REX!" Mafuyu yelled, Rex turned around to see the cloaked dude behind him ready to kill him, Rex jumped out of the way and activated his smack hands.

"Adios!" Rex yelled as he punched the cloaked dude toward a wall, then suddenly a boy waring a cloak appeared at the front door, The boy had short silver hair, teal green eyes.

"Who is he?" Rex asked himself, the boy appeared toward Mafuyu, he freed Mafuyu from the rings and turned to look at Rex.

"Thank you." Mafuyu thanked the mysterious boy, he didn't answer.

The boy turned to see the cloaked person on the ground, then he noticed Rex with his Smack hands still activated, The person got back up and giggled.

"**I see that you came...**" The cloaked figure said with a grin " **I'll kill you!**"

The cloaked person charged at the boy, then all of a sudden a young woman with ginger hair and wore a nuns outfit stopped the cloaked figure in his tracks with her dress.

"Teresa-chan!" Mafuyu yelled happily, the cloaked person jumped back.

"**Who the hell are you?**" The cloaked figure asked coldly, then the young woman named Teresa unbuttoned her dress and revealed her sexy breasts, the boy walked up to her and began to suck on her breast. Rex and Mafuyu were speechless, this looked alot like the panting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT KID DOING?" Rex said shocked as hell its self.

"W-What are you..." Mafuyu said but was cut off when the boy finished, a red scar like cross appeared on his left cheek, and a enormous black scythe appeared in his hand, he pointed at the cloaked person.

"Time to die..." The boy said with a cold glare.

**To be continued **


	3. Night of terror pt 2

Chapter 3

Night of Terror pt 2

* * *

**++++The Church++++**

**

* * *

**"Time to die." The boy said.

"**I don't think so!**" The cloaked person yelled as he slashed his weapon at the boy, the boy vanished when the attack aimed at him.

"**Damn! Where did he go!**" The cloaked person yelled, everyone were now at the top of the church, Rex used his Boogie pack to get on top of the church.

"Whoa! He disappeared." Rex said in amzament at what just happened, then everyone looked up to see the boy standing on the top of the cross of the church, then Rex flew towred Mafuyu and the nun that went by the name Teresa.

"Qwaser?" Mafuyu said confused.

"Qwaser? What the hell dose that mean?" Rex asked really confused and walked up to the two young women.

"Those who receive the blessing of soma..." The woman named Teresa answered.

"Have you ever..." the boy said "Experienced true terror?"

"Have you ever had your flesh cut and your bones severed...?" The boy yelled, Mafuyu and Rex went wide eyed at his disturbing words.

'_Poor kid..._' Rex thought with shocked by this kids past.

"LEFT ALONE IN THE FREEZING CLOD?" The boy yelled as he readied his scythe to attack, then a huge aura was all around him and his appearance changed, his scythe was so huge now and then the cloaked person through his ring knives at him at full blast and almost attacked Rex and the others. They dodged the attack.

"Watch it!" Rex yelled, then he saw that Mafuyu as about to fall off the roof of the church.

"Mafuyu!" Rex yelled as he activated his Boogie pack and put on his goggles, he flew after her, and he caught her just before she hit the ground.

"You alright?" Rex asked nicely, Mafuyu blushed at how close their faces were.

"Y-Yeah," Mafuyu answered "Thank you."

Rex flew back up the roof, they saw that Teresa was praying.

"I pray forgiveness..." Teresa preyed, the boy and the cloaked dude were fighting it out while she was doing this "to the sinner..."

"AHHH!" The boy cried as he unleashed his full power, and took out the cloaked with all his power.

"**I'll be back...**" The figure said before he vanished in a flashing light, it was over...for now at least. Mafuyu then walked up to the boy.

"Thank you, saving us." Mafuyu thanked, the boy just looked at her. Then she noticed something red and was dripping down his sleeve.

"Y-You're bleeding!" Mafuyu said shocked, the boy then vanished and was gone, Rex was shocked.

"H-He disappeared?" Rex said in disbelief.

Rex,Teresa and Mafuyu went home, Mafuyu knew Rex knew their names but didn't the chance to introduced herself, Tomo's and Teresa's names to Rex so she did, when they made it back, they went in side and went to check on Tomo, she was in her room asleep. Mafuyu smiled and put to covers over her and left the room, Rex lened on the wall next to her door thinking.

"This is wired, why would she go to sleep when I told her to hide?" Rex thought suspiciously.

* * *

**++++Next day++++**

**

* * *

**We come upon a room with a fancy decor and a bed, on the bed was Mafuyu, she had on a blue transparent nightgown reveling her blue bra and panties, then someone came through the door of her room, it was Rex, he was in nothing in blue jeans and with no shirt reveling only his muscles and strong chest.

"Rex-kun, take me!" Mafuyu moaned, Rex went on top of her and took off her gown and bra.

"Be gentle, okay? " Mafuyu asked in a sexy tone.

"I will." Rex said with a sweet smile on his face, he started to suck on her breasts and stroked her beautiful pale legs.

"Yes! Take me!" She moaned in pleasure.

(End of dream phase)

Mafuyu woke up blushing a crimson shade red, then she looked under the covers to see Tomo sucking on her breasts.

"*Nibble* Mafuyu-chan *Nibble*" Tomo said while sucking breasts, Mafuyu blushed even more.

"TOMO!" Mafuyu yelled, Mafuyu was out of bed while Tomo was rubbing her eyes cutely while holding her stuffed Bunny.

"You snuck into my bed again! Didn't you?" Mafuyu yelled while covering herself, she was still rubbing her eyes.

"Because of you, I had that dream again!" Mafuyu said and started to blush of embarrassment, she shook her head from the thought.

"Why do you insist on sucking on mine anyway?" Mafuyu yelled "Yours are plenty bigger!"

"Eh?" Tomo said as she was taking off her clothes.

"Why don't you just suck on your own?" Mafuyu said.

"There's no way I could..." Tomo said, then she began to think, Mafuyu turned to see Tomo and blushed. Tomo started sucking on her huge and beautiful breasts, Mafuyu turned as red as a tomato then she hit her on the head.

"DON'T ACTUALLY DO IT!" Mafuyu yelled, Tomo rubbed her head.

"Ow..." Tomo moaned in pain, Then Mafuyu noticed that Tomo was a little warm.

"Tomo, do you have a fever...?" Mafuyu asked her childish friend.

"Eh...?" Tomo answered.

* * *

**++++Meanwhile++++  
**

**

* * *

**

Rex was in the out side, it was a beautiful morning and everything was fine. But Rex had a lot on his mind right now.

"I wonder if Providence is looking for me? But that portal I feel into, why did it bring me here?" Rex thought to himself, then he saw that Mafuyu came through the door, he also noticed that she was blushing.

"You okay, Mafuyu?" Rex asked a little concerned.

"Y-Yes, just a little flushed," Mafuyu said and walked to the church "Can you watch over Tomo for me?"

"Sure! You can count on me!" Rex said.

"Thanks!" Mafuyu said as she left.

* * *

**++++Providence HQ++++**

* * *

"WHAT?" White yelled in shock, Six and Bobo had reported that Rex has gone missing.

"H-He just disappeared?" Dr. Holiday asked in shock.

"We don't know were he went." Bobo said with a worried expression.

"Six and Bobo, find Rex and bring him back unharmed! That's and order!" White yelled.

"Noted..." Six said with a stern look.

**To be continued**


	4. The EVO boy and The boy from Siberia pt1

Chapter 4

The EVO boy and The boy from Siberia pt1

* * *

**++++Meanwhile++++**

**

* * *

**Mafuyu was walking to school, she had a worried look on her face. All the students were speaking to each other like nothing even happened, she also had wired thoughts about last night as well.

'_That person in the mask, the boy, Rex-kun's ability to make machines out of his body parts,_' Mafuyu thought '_What's going on here?_'

Then she began to think about what Rex said when he faced the masked person.

'_What's an EVO?'_' Mafuyu thought really confused, she remembered Rex telling her about the nanite event that happened a few years ego, which caused these microscopic machines called nanites to scatter all across the world and turn anything and anyone into giant crazed mutants called EVOs (Including Rex himself), she didn't believe it at first. But Rex's powers proved it pretty well.

"Such a bizarre story..." Mafuyu said to herself, then she thought about the boy and the masked freak, she also figured out that the masked person was a woman.

'_Who was that kid that saved me last night?_' Mafuyu said to herself _'And that masked person that attacked me, how did she know so much about me and Tomo?_' Mafuyu than tightened her fist.

'_I have to figure this out for myself_.' Mafuyu thought '_And I have to protect Tomo..._'

Then she thought about Tomo's fever and started to worry.

"I hope Rex-kun can take care of Tomo while I'm gone..." Mafuyu said quietly to herself, then she turned to see the Church, her eyes widened at what she saw.

"W-What? T-The Church is..." Mafuyu said to herself "But last night, it was..."

Mafuyu walked through the entrance of the church, everything was back to its original state.

"Good morning, Mafuyu-san!" A male voice greeted, Mafuyu turned to see a young man with a eye patch that had a cross on it was on his eye and wore a priest getup.

"Y-You're that bogus priest!" Mafuyu said shocked, the priest sweatdropped at her comment.

"My my, when will you remember my name? The priest said a little annoyed " I'm Yuri Noda."

Mafuyu just stared at him.

"I am a traveling priest from the forth distract under the Eastern Orthodox Church." Yuri said "I am also in charge of religious matters within Saint Mihailov's Academy."

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Mafuyu yelled in Yuri's face "THIS CHURCH WAS PIRATICALLY DESTROYED LAST NIGHT!"

"I fixed it," Yuri stated "we couldn't let the academy find out what happened after all."

"I manged to restore it as it was when Yuudai was Headmaster of the Academy..." Yuri said "Except the Icons, that is..."

Mafuyu glared at him, Yuri noticed this.

"Tell me, just what is going on?" Mafuyu yelled "Who was that kid yesterday? What's a Qwaser? And Who was that masked person?"

* * *

**++++Back at the Yamanobe residence++++**

**

* * *

**Tomo was in her bed still awake, she hated being stuck in bed with nothing to do, she wanted was to be with Mafuyu. But every time she wants to be with her friend, she gets sick and has to stay in bed until Mafuyu comes home.

"Mafuyu-chan..." Tomo whispered to herself with a sad expression, then she heard a knock at the door.

"It's me, Rex!" Rex said through the door, Tomo sat up on the bed.

"Come in." Tomo assured nicely, Rex opened the door, he had a blow of soup in one hand.

"I brought you some soup!" Rex said as he walked up to her bed and handed her the soup, she took it from him kindly.

"Thank you, Rex-kun..." Tomo thanked with a weak smile "for saving me last night."

"No problem." Rex said with a cocky smile, he noticed that Tomo looked upset.

"Is something bothering you?" Rex asked.

"I-It's nothing, seriously I'm fine..." Tomo said with a cute smile, Rex looked at her a little worried.

"Awww come on, tell me what's wrong?" Rex asked with puppy dog eyes that Tomo couldn't resist, she caved and was about to speak.

"W-Well," Tomo began with a frown "it's Mafuyu-chan..."

"Mafuyu?" Rex said under his breath, Tomo eyes started making tears.

"M-Mafuyu-chan's always stayed by my side ever since we were young, I wish I could do the same for her..." Tomo cried "I'm nothing but a burden to her and everyone..."

Rex looked at her with a sad look, this was just to much.

"S-She's always protected me when ever the other kids bullied me," Tomo cried "she never gave up to protect me...ever since daddy left..."

"Tomo..." Rex whispered, he hated when nice girls cry like that.

"I'm so pathetic...I wish was never born." Tomo said while tears ran down her cheeks, Rex felt bad for how much she suffered.

"Don't say that!" Rex yelled, Tomo looked at Rex with moist cheeks

"Tomo, Mafuyu cares a lot about you. She would do anything to protect you..." Rex said, Tomo stared at him "Who ever those people that boss you around are necio! Don't beat yourself up..."

Tomo's eyes swelled with tears.

"You're not pathetic, Tomo, you're the most sweetest girl I ever met in a long time. You have to be strong for her no mater what!" Rex said, Tomo eyes made tears at what he just said "Look, I know how it feels to bullied because of my powers, people only see me as a Weapon, a monster, a freak, and an abomination. But I have friends that see me like I'm a person and I will do anything to protect them..."

Rex sat on the edge of her bed and wiped a tear from her eye, this act made her blush when his face was so close to hers. Rex found this very cute and giggled a little.

"Don't be so hard on yourself..." Rex said sweetly as he moved her bangs from her face and cupped her cheek softly in his soft palm, then she hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder. Rex comforted her.

"Let all out..." Rex whispered, then he felt her huge breasts squish against his chest, he blushed.

'_Tomo's boobs are freaken soft!_' Rex yelled in his mind blushing, Tomo finally calmed down and looked at Rex blushing face confused.

"Rex-kun?" Tomo asked softly and put her hand on his forehead "Do you have a fever?"

'_I wonder what Mafuyu is up too?_' Rex thought.

* * *

**++++St. Mihailov's Academy++++**

**

* * *

**"So..." The teacher said "...That being said..."

"...This is our transfer student, Alecsander Her from Russia." The teacher introduced the boy with silver hair and wore a black shirt and pants "He's only 13, but it seems he skipped some grades from his old school."

All the girls were staring at him with red faces and giggling at the boys cuteness, Mafuyu eyes widened and got up form her seat.

"IT'S YOU!" Mafuyu yelled as she pointed a accusing finger at the Russian boy.

**To be continued **


	5. The EVO boy and The boy from Siberia pt2

Chapter 5

The EVO boy and The boy from Siberia pt2

* * *

**++++St. ****Mihailov's Academy++++**

**

* * *

**"What's with you?" Hana said with a snobby tone.

"What's wrong, Oribe-san?" The teacher asked the red crimson haired girl.

"N-Nothing." Mafuyu said as she took her seat, the white haired boy walked by her and gave her a cold look.

"..."

"...!"

The boy sat at the very back on the class room, Mafuyu looked at the boy with confused eyes.

"Oribe-san and Yamanobe-san are the care takers I believe..." The teacher said "Oribe-san, I'll leave you in charge of taking care of him."

"There wont be any need for that." Miyuri said with a snobby tone, Mafuyu glared at the busty, pink haired girl.

'_Damn her...!_' Mafuyu yelled in her thoughts.

"My father has told me..." Miyuri started "...Alecsander Her-sama has donated a healthy amount as part of transferring to this school."

"So I think It would be appropriate for I, the headmaster's daughter, to take care of him." Miyuri said "Is that alright sensei?"

"Wait a second!" Mafuyu yelled, Miyuri looked at her with a snobby smile.

"Is something the matter?" Miyuri said with a grin "I understand that you're quite busy taking care of the class room and all."

Then Hana grabbed a trash can, Mafuyu eyes widened as she saw Hana throw the trash can at her. She was covered in garbage, all the students were shocked at this.

"Oh my this is terrible." Miyuri said "You better hurry up and clean up the classroom."

'_Mafuyu chan...!_' One of the female students yelled in her head.

"Hana! Miyuri!" Mafuyu yelled in rage as she was about to use her kendo sword "Now you've done it!"

But Miyuri stopped her "No, no, no, I don't thinks so Mafuyu-san" Miyuri said snobbishly, Mafuyu glared at the two of them and bent down pick up all the trash.

"If you desire raise a hand against up, you'll be thrown out." Miyuri said as she turned her back to leave, Mafuyu began piking up the last piece but was kicked by no other then Hana.

"After you done with that, go get the class materials from the office." Hana said with a smirk on her face, Mafuyu glared at her with fire in her eyes, the didn't notice this.

"And you can polish mine and Miyuri's shoes." Hana said "Oh, and the boys bathroom in the rec room. It's filthy."

Miyuri walked up to Russian boys desk, she had a smile on her face.

"This girl is merely our class maid." Miyuri said referring to Mafuyu, the boy didn't say anything.

"So fell free to tell her do whatever you wish..." Miyuri stated "...Sasha-san."

"That would be the proper nickname for "Alecsander," correct?" Miyuri said with a smile, then Sasha said something in Russian that Miyuri didn't get.

"Eh?" Miyuri confused, then to boy looked at her with a glare.

"I never gave you permission to call me that..." Sasha said "don't **EVER** say it again. You'll dirty my name."

"WHA...?" Miyuri screamed shocked that this boy told her off so harshly, Hana and the rest of the class room was shocked at this.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Miyuri yelled "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"You're a simpleton who wears meaningless ornaments..." Sasha said with a cold look in his eyes "...Who can't even polish her own shows."

"How pathetic, your only talent is to leech power of others..." Sasha said coldly.

"I-I'm Tsujidō Miyuri! I am the daughter of this school's headmaster!" Miyuri yelled.

"Your words can not make my heart tremble..." Sasha said, Miyuri looked like she was on the verger to blow up in his face, then Hana came in.

"HEY YOU!" Hana yelled at the Russian boy "Just because you have a cute face doesn't you can...!"

Sasha got up and then the table suddenly broke, Hana fell and her skirt went up and showed of the panties, she blushed.

"W-What...happened?" Hana said as she rubbed her head, she looked at the part of the table. It was cut!

"EEK!" Hana screamed.

Sasha left through the class room door, he turned to look at all the students.

"This goes for all of you." Sasha started "If you can't fight with your own power, then just stay back..."

Everyone scared.

"Anyone who gets near me..." Sasha said "...will taste true terror."

* * *

**++++Yamanobe residence++++**

**

* * *

**"Someone else is staying here?" Rex asked really confused, Mafuyu nodded.

"Yep, a male transfer student is staying here." Mafuyu said

"Really?" Tomo said "So the boy is a transfer student?"

Mafuyu was checking on Tomo to see if she was still sick, when she was done, she said "How was everything while I was gone?"

"...Well...It-" Rex was cut off when Tomo spoke, she hugged Rex (Which made him blush and gave him a nose bleed).

"It was great! Mafuyu-chan, We had so much fun!" Tomo said as she gave a cute smile to Rex which made him blush as well.

"That's great," Mafuyu said with a smile "so it seems our new room mate is 13 years old too."

"Do you three...know that scary person...?" The blond girl with glasses named Ayana asked shyly.

"He's not much more then a acquaintance." Mafuyu said.

"Scary?" Tomo asked with a smile.

"He's just a kid, is he?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, but when he started talking it got as cold as Siberia in there." Mafuyu explained "But it was refreshing to see Miyuri get shot down like that."

"Who's Miyuri?" Rex asked, Mafuyu told him everything and Rex started get more angrier then ever.

"Wow, what a Perra..." Rex said to himself, Then Mafuyu got up.

"Rex-kun, Ayana-chan can you watch over Tomo a little longer?" Mafuyu asked, Rex and Ayana agreed but really confused at what she was going to do, she left though the door.

* * *

**++++Meanwhile++++**

**

* * *

**It was a night time, we come upon Sasha siting on a bench alone, he was not happy at all.

"Olya..." Sasha whispered "This is a boring country..."

"Why did you long for this place..." Sasha said to himself.

"Um..." A voice said, he turned to see Mafuyu.

"Alecsander-kun?" Mafuyu asked "I just thought I thank you for earlier today...you really helped me."

"I just hate those kind of people." Sasha said "But...people who bend to the whims of those people I hate even more..."

Mafuyu was shocked by this.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! IF I DON'T OBEY, ME AND TOMO WILL..." Mafuyu yelled but was cut off.

"Like I care..." Sasha said coldly, Mafuyu started to fell the cold coming at her.

"Fine. Then I have something to ask you." Mafuyu said.

"Why did you come to this school anyway?" Mafuyu asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasha said harshly.

"Because I have to protect her!" Mafuyu yelled "I have to protect...Tomo!"

* * *

**++++Yamanobe residence++++**

**

* * *

**

It was dark in the room, Rex was unconscious on the bedroom floor. But then he opened his eyes, he got up and looked around Tomo and Mafuyu's room no one was there.

"What the hell happened...?" Rex said as he rubbed his head, then he noticed one special person was missing.

"Tomo?" Rex yelled as he searched the whole place for her, she was no were in site.

"TOMO!" Rex yelled with all his might and looked everywhere to find her, he ran out side and saw the cloaked person again. He also saw that the Russian boy with the scythe and Mafuyu were there as well.

"Not you again!" Rex yelled as he activated his Smack hands and hit the cloaked person, the person went flying and hit a wall near by.

"I thought you were dead!" Rex yelled pissed off,

"Rex-kun!" Mafuyu yelled as she saw him, Rex looked and saw a huge barrage of ring knives coming his way. He blocked them with his Smack hands.

"**HAHAHA I have more tricks up my sleeve this time...**" The cloaked person said, then another barrage of ring knives came at him and the boy. They both dodged and hit the water instead.

"Get out of my way..." Sasha said coldly.

"Get out of your way? You get out my way brat!" Rex yelled, they started glaring at each other.

"GUYS!" Mafuyu yelled for them to stop fighting each other, then the cloaked person appeared.

"**This time...**" The cloaked person said "**...It'll be hotter!**"

Then suddenly the water suddenly went in flames.

"What the hell is this?" Rex said wide eyed was going after the person, but was stopped by Sasha.

"Don't move it's a scare tactic!" Sasha warned.

"But...why is the water on fire?" Mafuyu asked frightened at what's going on.

"When Magnesium come in contact with water, The magnesium becomes oxidized and releases Hydrogen." Sasha explained, Rex had a confused look on his face.

"In English!" Rex yelled.

"It makes the water flammable." Sasha said "What's burning is the Hydrogen."

"**CORRECT!**" The cloaked person said with a crazed look.

"**BUT THIS TIME, IT'LL BE THE REAL THING!**" Cloaked person yelled as she crated huge missiles of flamed rings come at them, Rex got on top of Mafuyu to keep her from getting burnt, they were all trapped in a huge raging inferno. Rex got off of Mafuyu to see what just happened, Sasha was still standing in the same position as before.

'_What is this kid?_' Rex thought, then the cloaked person started laughing like a lunatic.

"**He, he...Now what will you do..."Martyr Sasha"...?**" The cloaked person asked under the mask grinning, Sasha wasn't look at the person.

"FOOL!" Sasha yelled "Did you think this fire would affect me?"

Then he unleashed his full power and charged at the cloaked person, Rex and Mafuyu were amazed at his strength.

"Taste the blade forged by my frozen heart!" Sasha yelled as he charged at person with his scythe in full speed, a huge wind was formed and covered Mafuyu from the flying debris coming at them, when they uncovered they saw everything was covered in ice.

"I-Ice?" Mafuyu said shocked at the site of all the ice.

"Whoa..." Rex said breathless.

"**You erased the molecular vibrations and brought you surroundings below freezing temperatures.**" The cloaked person said impressed at the boys skills "**Not bad. Anything less and you wouldn't worth killing.**"

"..."

"**I think I've learned enough for now.**" The cloaked person said as she was about to leave "**I'll be back, Again and again, until I squeeze the life out of you all...**"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! WERE IS SHE!" Rex yelled as he activated his BFS and charged at the person with all his might, but the cloaked person cut the blade which caused Rex to go wide eyed.

"What?" Rex said shocked.

"**You're a cute one are you, but you're not worth my time!**" The cloaked person said as she slashed him on the chest which caused blood to spare out, landed on the ground.

"REX-KUN!" Mafuyu yelled as she ran to his side, he was still breathing.

"Why did yo-" Mafuyu looked up, but the cloaked person was gone. She looked down to see Rex face with tears.

"T-Tomo..." Rex said under his breath, Mafuyu was shocked.

* * *

**++++Meanwhile++++**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile in a beat up ware house, we see the cloaked person, the cloaked person took of the mask and hood. It reveled to be...

...Tomo Yamanobe...

**DUN,DUN,DUN**!

**To be continued **


	6. The masked person's friendship pt1

Chapter 6

The masked person's friendship pt1

* * *

**++++?++++**

**

* * *

**

_We come upon a room full of technology, a whole bunch of scientist were huddled up with one another. They all experiment that was very top secret._

_"GHAHHH!" A scream was heard, it was a boy. One of the scientist tried to calm him down._

_"It's okay, we wont hurt you..." A female scientist assured, the boy just kept screaming in agonizing pain._

_"IT HURTS!" The boy screamed as tears formed from his eyes._

_"It'll all be over soon..." A male scientist said, they began injecting him with nanites, it was a very painful experience for the boy._

_"GHAHHHHHHHHH!" The screamed in pain again as the nanite flew into his blood stream._

_Then he was now in noting but black and darkness, he opened his eyes. It was so dark he couldn't see a thing, but a voice was heard._

_"Rex!" The voice yelled, it sounded so_ _familiar, but he couldn't quiet place it._

_"W-Who there?" Rex asked._

_"It's me, little bro!" The voice yelled.  
_

(End of dream phase)

Rex opened his eyes in shock, he looked up to see Tomo staring at him, she was over him with her breasts over his face as well. He blushed.

"TOMO!" Rex yelled as he sat up with a visible blush on his cheeks, he noticed that his chest was bandaged up. He looked at Tomo shocked.

"Are you alright?" Rex asked, Tomo looked at him with raised eye brow.

"Yes, why'd you ask?" Tomo said with a cute smile on her face, Rex smiled back at her.

"I-It's nothing..." Rex said, he noticed that Tomo's cleavage was visible and blushed in embarrassment, Tomo put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" she asked worried by his extreme redness of the cheeks.

"Y-Yeah..." Rex assured the childish girl, then he saw Mafuyu caring a pot that was making smoke and Ayana were at the bedroom door.

"Rex-kun, you awake!" Mafuyu said happily.

"Hey..." Rex greeted.

"Tomo, what are you doing?" Mafuyu asked the girl.

"Checking his temperature!" Tomo said with her goofy smile, Mafuyu put the pot on the table.

"Like what you have?" Mafuyu said with a sweatdrop, Rex smiled at this.

But his smile was placed with a frown when he also saw the Russian boy with them. He glared at him.

"What the hell's he doing here?" Rex asked coldly, Sasha glared at him back.

"You're no threat to me..." Sasha said back which made the whole room cold, Mafuyu was getting annoyed.

"What did you say!" Rex yelled.

"Stop it you two!" Mafuyu yelled which scared Tomo and Ayana.

"He started it!" Rex yelled while pointing at the Russian boy, then the boy began to leave, then a loud grumbling noise was heard. Mafuyu snickered at this.

'_Damn it all!_' Sasha yelled in his thoughts while blushing.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Mafuyu said with a grin, Sasha turned to look at them.

"Pathetic..." Rex said under his breath, then Mafuyu gave a blow to everyone.

"What's this?" Rex asked a little disgusted.

"It's Borscht, try it!" Mafuyu said with a smile.

"I'm not eating this cheap Japanese knock off of it..." Sasha refused.

"HOW RUDE! THIS IS THE AUTHENTIC RECIPE I'VE LEARNED FROM TOMO'S FATHER! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS UNTIL AFTER YOU'VE TASTED!" Mafuyu yelled "NOW I CHALLENGE YOU TO TASTE IT!"

"Open wide, Sasha-kun!" Tomo said as she fed it to Sasha, he took a sip and his eyes widened.

"Bкусный..." Sasha said as he dug in and ate it fast, this shocked everyone.

"Whoa!" Tomo said happily.

"Told you..." Mafuyu said, then she looked to see Rex staring at his soup "Rex-kun are you gonna eat yours?"

"S-Sure..." Rex said as he took a sip.

"DELICIOSO!" Rex yelled whit a smile on his face, he dug in as well.

* * *

**++++Outside++++**

**

* * *

**"Despite all that, you ate everything..." Mafuyu said a little disappointing.

"You're the that said not to hold back..." Sasha said back.

"You can't tack a compliment can you Sa-Alecsander." Mafuyu said.

"Call me Sasha..." Sasha said "You Borscht made my heart tremble."

This shocked everyone, they finally earned this kids respects.

"I will allow you to refer to me as Sasha." Sasha said sturnly, Rex could see a lot of Agent Six in him.

"So much like him..." Rex said under his breath, he missed those black sun glasses and that green suit of his. Tomo noticed this.

"Rex-kun?" Tomo asked worriedly, this caused Rex to wake up from his thoughts "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Just have a lot on my mind." Rex assured the huge breasted girl, then the group saw a bright light in front of them, it was Teresa.

"Teresa-chan!" Mafuyu yelled as she ran up to her.

"You came to pick him up?" Mafuyu asked, Teresa nodded

Mafuyu then huddled up with her.

"Are you alright now? Since...I heard you had to rest because you let him have your breasts." Mafuyu whispered, Teresa nodded, everyone left inside the house and Mafuyu and Teresa were left.

"Um, so...That's gotta be a little embarrassing...Don't it...?" Mafuyu said, this caused Teresa blushed and nodded.

'_Ah...thought so.._.' Mafuyu thought, then Teresa whispered something in Mafuyu's ear.

"Be careful, Mafuyu-san..." Teresa warned, Mafuyu was confused at what she meant.

* * *

**++++Later**++++

* * *

Rex was in the room still thinking about that dream he had today.

"That dream...it was from my past...but why did I hear my brothers voice...?" Rex said to himself, this really confused him. All this was happening so suddenly and he knew that he would remember pieces from his past, but not like this.

"Why's this happening?" Rex said to himself, then his eyes started to tear up "I-Is it possible t-that my brother's still alive?"

* * *

**++++bathroom++++**

**

* * *

**"What's wrong, Mafuyu-chan?" Tomo asked her adopted sister, Mafuyu was blushing.

"Oh...It's nothing." Mafuyu assured her huge breasted friend, Ayana now had the shower head in her hand, Tomo now had a shock expression.

"Here we go, Tomo-chan!" Ayana said with a smiled, Tomo cringed.

"O-Okay, I'm ready!" Tomo yelled, the water splashed all over her, when Ayana was done. Tomo shook her had which caused the water on her hair to fly every were, this act made Ayana and Mafuyu laugh, then they dried themselves off.

"I'm sorry, not only did you treat me to dinner, but you're also letting me use your bath." Ayana said as she sired her herself with a towel.

"Don't worry about it." Mafuyu said while drying Tomo's hair "It's thanks for watching over Tomo all evening."

"Rex-kun and Sasha-kun are really sweet and cute!" Tomo said.

"Rex-kun is alright, but Sasha...yeah right!" Mafuyu said, Tomo noticed her blush on her cheeks.

"Aww, You like Rex-Kun!" Tomo said with a teasing tone in her voice, Mafuyu blushed.

"W-What are you talking about! No I don't!" Mafuyu yelled while buttoning Tomo's shirt.

"It's been a while since you smiled so much..." Tomo said with a giggle, Mafuyu looked at her.

"Y-You think so?" Mafuyu asked.

"Yup!" Tomo said with a smile on her face, then Mafuyu saw something glow on Tomo's chest. She couldn't quite place it, but resembled a cross of some sort, Tomo started to worry.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..."

* * *

**++++Outside++++**

**

* * *

**Rex went outside to get some air, he activated his Boogie pack and flew over the house. He wanted to clear his mind.

"I wonder..." Rex thought out loud "if he's here..."

But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw something or someone coming from the house, it was that masked person **again!**

"You're mine!" Rex yelled as he charged at the masked person, that person took Ayana as well.

"Ayana!" Rex yelled as he flew after the masked person, Rex was now in front of the masked person.

"Let her go, now!" Rex yelled as he activated his Smack hands, Mafuyu came into the picture as well. But she was in nothing but her bra and panties, Rex blushed and tried to stop his nose from bleeding bleed. She took out her kendo sword.

"Let Ayana-chan, go!" Mafuyu said coldly at the masked person, The masked person chuckled.

"**And what idiot would just let someone go when asked?**" The masked person said as she took out her ring knives, she tore throw Ayana's shirt which reveled her small breasts, Rex was now furious.

"NOOO!" Ayana screamed in horror, Mafuyu and Rex were shocked.

"STOP IT!" Mafuyu yelled.

"**I can stop if you'd like...**" The masked person stated "**...as long as you tell me where the "Sary su" is...**"

"**But if you don't...**"

"**I'll burn this girls nipples till they're cringed black.**" The masked person said as she held the flaming ring knife close to Ayana's nipples "**Though it doesn't seem like she uses them anyway...**"

"HELP ME, MAFUYU-CHAN! REX-KUN!" Ayana yelled while tears ran down her face "WERE FRIENDS AREN'T WE?"

"You sick bastard!" Rex yelled in fury, he activated his BFS and transformed it in to a giant chainsaw, Mafuyu and Ayana were shocked at this.

"Wow..." Mafuyu said amazed.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Rex yelled as he was about to charge at the masked person in raging fury, but was stopped by Mafuyu.

"Rex-kun, calm down!" Mafuyu yelled, Rex looked at her in shock.

"What are yo-" Rex was cut of when Mafuyu walked passed him, he deactivated his BFS.

Mafuyu turned to look at the masked person.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Mafuyu said "In return, you'll let Ayana-chan go..."

"What?" Rex said wide eyed.

"**You talk first.**" The masked person said "**And get rid of that Shinai.**"

"Fine..." Mafuyu said, as she throw the sword in front of the masked person, Rex eyes widened when Mafuyu ran in full speed and caught the sword in her grip and charged at the masked person, she slashed the mask off the persons face. And who they saw under the mask left them all breathless.

"N-No way..." Mafuyu said wide eyed.

Rex fell to his knees in shock, with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"N-No, t-this can't be true...IT'S NOT TRUE!" Rex yelled as he punched the ground, his eyes were now filled with horror.

"TOMO!" Mafuyu said in horror.

**To be continued **


	7. The masked person's friendship pt2

Chapter 7

The masked person's friendship pt2

* * *

**++++Previously++++  
**

**

* * *

**That wasn't very nice, Mafuyu-chan." Tomo said with her caring smile, Mafuyu and Rex were shocked.

"Why are you so surprised?" Tomo asked "To you, I was some kind of pet to take care of."

"T-This can't be...Tomo?" Mafuyu said with watery eyes.

"You even quite the Kendo club you liked so much, just so you could protect me. But out of habit, you still continued to carry your shinai." Tomo said with a snicker "You think of this as repayment? I think you mean self-satisfaction."

Mafuyu's eyes widened at this, Rex glared at Tomo.

"Why, why would you do this?" Rex asked weakly trying to get back up, Tomo smiled at him.

"Rex-kun, you look upset." Tomo said.

"TELL ME!" Rex yelled angry, Tomo jumped a bit.

"You're so cute when you're angry, Rex-kun." Tomo said with a grin, then she turned her attention to Mafuyu.

"Now...Hurry up and tell me Hypocrite Mafuyu-chan," Tomo warned "Otherwise..."

Then Tomo held the knife toward Ayana's Nipple, she smiled and cut Ayana's right breast "...Ayana-chan's cute breasts are going to disappear."

"KYAAAH!" Ayana screamed in terror and pain, Rex had enough of this.

"Tomo! Don't do this!" Rex tried to reason with the childish girl to stop, but a voice was soon heard.

"How Naive...!" The voice yelled, everyone looked up at the top of the Church to see Sasha and Teresa.

"SASHA!" Rex and Mafuyu yelled in unison, Sasha stared coldly at Tomo.

"Did you think such poor acting can fool me?" Sasha said coldly, Tomo glared at the Russian boy, Sasha summoned his scythe and charged at Tomo. Rex and Mafuyu were wide eyed.

"Wait...Don't!" Mafuyu yelled as she tried to stop him.

"NOOOOO!" Rex yelled as was about to charge at him but it was to late, he fell on the ground, he saw Mafuyu had tears going down her cheeks.

"No..." Mafuyu said as she dropped on her knees.

"DAMN IT!" Rex yelled as tears formed from his eyes, but when he saw the smoke cleared. Ayana blocked Sasha's attack.

Sasha slashed at her again but she dodged it and leaped further away with Tomo unconscious.

"W-What the hell's going on?" Rex said shocked, Ayana smiled evilly.

"You're more gentlemanly then you look..." Ayana said, Rex glared at her with hate filled eyes.

"What about it?" Sasha asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Magnesium..." Ayana said as she took of her glasses.

"I knew immediately, during our last fight our last fight..." Sasha said "That the masked person was your puppet."

"What?" Rex said wide eyed, then he held him by his shirt collar "You, why didn't you tell us? ANSWER ME!"

"Let go of me..." Sasha said with a cold stare, Rex glared at him and let him go still pissed off.

"The one I need to kill was the one pulling the strings." Sasha said "In other words, YOU!"

"Looks like my masked charade is over..." Ayana said as she changed, she was now warring a very reveling out fit.

"Let us finish this Martya Sasha..." Ayana said with a lustful gaze "I'll show you my all..."

"This girl, to, is not bad right? Sweet and Tasty," Ayana said as she touched Tomo's breasts and smelling her "I'll never stop tasting her."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Rex yelled in fury and he changed his Smack hands in to giant drills.

"So when, Tomo felt ill..." Mafuyu said shocked "I can't believe this..."

"YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE HER SICK!" Rex yelled as tears ran down his cheeks "YOUR THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO HER!"

"Why? I Thought you were our friend?" Mafuyu asked shocked, Ayana now had a crazed smile on her face.

"FR...IE...END?" Ayana yelled while laughing like a crazed maniac "If I Hadn't been "That person's orders" nobody will ever speak..."

"...To two disgusting XXX like you!" Ayana yelled as she fired a huge barrage of ring knives at them, Rex blocked the attacks with his Smack hand and protected Mafuyu and Teresa.

"You bitch!" Rex yelled as he turned his Smack hand into drills and charged at her, then she used Tomo as a shield, this made Rex stop immediately.

"Good, The XXX Slave is ready..." Ayana said with a lustful look on her face, this made Rex cringe "just a moment and the magnesium will ignite."

"They're similar, right?" Ayana said.

"LET HER GO!" Rex yelled in anger, Ayana giggled.

"You rather risk your life...for this pathetic girl..." Ayana said with a crazed smile and said things that were really disturbing, Rex was even more angry.

'_S-She's crazy..._' Mafuyu thought.

"You're so cruel, Mafuyu-chan!" Ayana said while touching and liking Tomo "We were friends weren't we?"

Rex and Mafuyu saw the tear coming down Tomo's cheek.

"TOMO!" Mafuyu yelled.

Rex knew that he had to save her before this lunatic hurts her.

"And now tell me all you know about the Tsaritsyn left Yamanobe Yudai!"

Sasha's eyes widened and said "I will not permit you..."

"TO DISFIGURE THAT WOMAN'S FACE!" Sasha yelled as he readied his Scythe.

"ME ETHER!" Rex yelled as he readied his Smack hands, Ayana just laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY!" Rex yelled.

"You're nothing but a freak, Rex-kun, a monster and a pest." Ayana said with a crazed smile.

"Shut up..." Rex whispered in anger.

"You're weak, a weak pathetic little boy with no memory of what you were..." Ayana said, Rex was now tearing up

"Shut up!" Rex screamed while grinding his teeth furiously.

"You have no one...all you have is your freakish powers." Ayana said while laughing a lunatic.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Rex cursed with some much anger that his nanites were now going crazy.

"You are a fool..." Ayana said

"SHUUUUT. UPPPPPPPPPP!"

Then a huge blue aura appeared all round Rex, his eyes were now glowing blue and his hair was now fiery blue, his mechanical fist had changed as well, they looked less bulky.

"**YOU!**" Mega Rex yelled as he readied his Smack hands ready for battle "**I'll make you wish you were never born...**"

"Is that so...then show me?" Ayana said, Rex and Sasha both charged straight for her.

"**AHHHH!**" Rex and Sasha both cried.

**To be continued **


	8. The golden shadow

Chapter 8

The golden shadow

* * *

**++++Previously++++**

**

* * *

**"**AHHHH!**" Mega Rex and Sasha charged straight toward Ayana, then Ayana threw ring knives at the two, Mega Rex blocked them with his giant mechanical fist, Sasha blocked them but one came straight toward him.

"**SASHA!**" Mega Rex yelled, as Sasha was hit.

"No! Sasha!" Teresa yelled.

"It's useless!" Ayana said with a crazed grin on her face, Mega Rex glared at her.

"**YOU'LL PAY!**" Rex yelled as he charged at her with his Mega Smack hands, he punched the ground hard enough to make big sharp spikes to fly at her.

"I like it when you price me with something big and hard!" Ayana yelled as she slashed them away, Mega Rex went wide eyed.

"**What?**" Rex said socked, Ayana smirked.

"But I guess that your XXX is not like that, little boy!" Ayana said.

"**WHY YOU...**" Mega Rex yelled, then Ayana took Tomo in her grasp.

"Now I'll burn this little girl into nothing!" Ayana said with a crazed smile.

"TOMOOO!" Mafuyu yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"**LAY ONE FINGER ON HER, OR I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB BY LIMB!**" Mega Rex yelled as he activated his BFS, the sword was now sliver and was on fire.

"W-What?" Ayana said shocked by the site of it.

"**This time, I wont lose!**" Mega Rex said as he charged at her with sonic speed, he went right through her, Ayana turned to see that Rex had Tomo in his arms.

'_WHAT!_' Ayana thought shocked.

"**SASHA! NOW!**" Mega Rex yelled, then Sasha got back up and slashed her with his scythe, this caused her to combust into flames.

"D-Don't think you won so easily..." Ayana said with on final breath, Teresa preyed for Ayana "...Were are 12 Adepts..."

Then she was engulfed in flames and was now dead, Teresa finished her final words. Mega Rex turned back to normal Rex and fell to his knees, Mafuyu and Teresa ran up to him.

"TOMO! REX-KUN!" Mafuyu said while tears ran down her face, Rex laid Tomo on the ground, then Tomo opened her eyes and they were glowing. Rex and the others covered their eyes from the bright light that was in front of them.

"What's going on?" Rex asked while covering his eyes.

"The cursed nail..." Teresa said shocked.

"What?" Rex said to himself, Tomo floated in the air still naked.

"YOU!" Sasha yelled "YOUR THE QWASER OF GOLD!"

"WHO?" Rex was now more confused, he looked at Tomo, she wasn't herself anymore.

"**Yes. My nail is piercing this girl...do you know what that mean?"** The qwaser of gold asked.

No one answered.

"**Her chest has been pierced...I'll drain this girls soma through the golden nail.**" The qwaser of gold said emotionless "**Slowly, but inexorably, until her death...**"

Mafuyu was now on the verge of tears when she heard this, Rex on the other hand was now almost on the brig to go Mega.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Rex yelled while tears run down his face.

"**You can't save her from me...**" The qwaser of gold said "**But if you tell me were the ****Theotokos of Tsarytsin is, I'll release her.**"

"...!" Mafuyu was shocked to see Sasha's hand on her shoulder.

"YOU WONT HAVE THE TSARYTSIN!" Sasha yelled.

"SASHA!" Mafuyu screamed.

"FIRST YOU GOT GO THROUGH US!" Rex yelled as he activated his BFS, while Sasha summoned his scythe.

"**All right, But beware the danger that you've gotten yourself into...**" The qwaser of gold yelled as he attacked them, Rex and Sasha dodged it the attack, but all of a sudden The qwaser of gold was now gone, And Tomo was now back.

"W-What...Mafuyu-chan?" Tomo said but then she then fainted, Mafuyu ran toward her.

"TOMO!" Mafuyu yelled as she caught her in her arms.

"TOMOOO!" Mafuyu yelled, Rex and Sasha walked up to the two.

'_What a night...and I thought Van Kleiss had a split personality..._' Rex thought tiredly '_but thank goodness she's okay..._'

* * *

**++++Yamanobe Residence++++**

**

* * *

**Everyone was now inside the house, Tomo was now in bed, Mafuyu was now worried about her, Sasha and Rex were laying against the wall.

Sooo...Is she going to be alright?" Rex asked worriedly, the man with the eye path that was named Yuri began to speak.

"Yes, she just needs some rest." Yuri answered, then he looked out the window.

"Is this "Icon" real?" Rex asked still leaning against the wall.

"Yes..." Yuri said.

They talked about the current events and was shocked at what they heard.

"What, we have to stop them!" Rex said eagerly.

"I'm sorry..." Yuri said "there's nothing we can do at the moment."

Yuri left the room as did Teresa, Sasha got up from the wall.

"I'm going to bed..." Sasha said as he left the room, Rex, Tomo and Mafuyu were the only ones left.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mafuyu?" Rex asked, Mafuyu got up and hugged Rex and started to sob.

"T-Thank you...Thank you so much!" Mafuyu said while tears ran down her cheeks, Rex was shocked.

"D-Don't mention it." Rex said with a smile "Get some rest, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Mafuyu agreed.

* * *

**++++Next morning++++**

**

* * *

**Rex was asleep, but he started to talk in his sleep.

"Don't...No...Brother!" Rex sat up, he panted heavily and sweated.

"That dream again!" Rex said as he wiped the sweat from his face, he got up from the bed and wlaked into the kicthen to see Mafuyu, Tomo and Teresa.

"Good morning, Rexy-kun!" Tomo greeted with a smile, Rex looked at her.

"Rexy?" Rex said to himself very confused by the wired nickname Tomo gave him.

"Good morning, Tomo," Rex greeted as he sat down "You feeling well today?"

"Yep! I feel great!" Tomo said with a cute smile, Then Rex noticed something.

"Where's Sasha?" Rex asked with a I don't care expression on his face.

"Oh, he went out side to get some air," Mafuyu said as she fixed a plate "hungry?"

"Sure! I'm starving!" Rex said with a smile, Tomo and Mafuyu giggled.

* * *

**++++St. Milhoilov's Academy++++**

**

* * *

**It was packed full of students today, Mafuyu, Sasha and Tomo were in their class with...REX?

"What the hell!" Rex yelled as he looked at his uniform "Uniforms?"

"That's how schools work in Japan, Rexy-kun." Tomo said as she giggled at Rex's reaction.

"Well I don't like it..." Rex said with a blush, Tomo looked at him with raised eye brows.

Then two female students came into the picture, the first was had long pink hair and pink eyes, she had huge breasts as well, and she wore a red colored uniform, the second was very tomboyish, she had short brown hair an brown eyes, she wore a white and blue uniform. The two walked up to Tomo and Mafuyu.

"Oh I see we have another new student," The pink haired one said "and a very handsome one to as well."

"What do you want, Miyuri?" Mafuyu said with a glare, Rex eyes widened.

"You're Miyuri?" Rex asked the pink haired girl, she had a very snobbish look on her face.

"Why yes I am, Tsujidō, Miyuri. I'm the daughter of the current dean of this Academy." Miyuri said "Are see anyone?"

"What?" Rex asked a little shocked by her coming on to him "Sorry, but I don't like girls that think their more superior to others..."

Everyone in the class room went silent at what he just said, Miyuri had a shock expression on her face, Then brown haired girl walked up to him and tried to punch him, but he dodged her attack with ease. Tomo and Mafuyu were surprised.

"W-What the-"

Rex grabbed her by her arm, this surrprised her.

"That was a big mistake," Rex said as he let her go "don't do it again..."

The two girls were now scared and left to their desk, Mafuyu and Tomo were amazed.

* * *

**++++Ocean++++**

**

* * *

**A huge ship was going to Japan, inside the boat was a Russian girl with long bleach blond hair that was in twin tails, she wore a gothic Lolita dress, she was leaning over a black and red coffin.

"Mother..." The girl whispered "Soon we'll reach Japan, are you happy?"

"But what are you going to do?" She asked the coffin.

**To be continued**


	9. The EVO and I

Chapter 9

The EVO and I

* * *

**++++Previously++++**

**++++Tokyo++++**

* * *

Six and Bobo were now in the jump jet, they got off in front of the city, Bobo looked up at the green suited man.

"You sure he's here?" Bobo asked the nanny agent.

"Positive..." Six said sternly.

* * *

**++++Meanwhile++++  
**

**

* * *

**"I can't believe that jerk!" Miyuri yelled with a angry look on her face "How could he say such things to me!"

Miyuri and Hana were waiting for the new transfer student, Miyuri was very pissed off.

"How could he not be attracted to me?" Miyuri said upset.

"Just for get him already, why do care?" Hana said, Miyuri looked at her for a minute.

"I don't know..." Miyuri said "But I hope this new transfer student is good..."

"Is that why were here, so you could welcome the new transfer student a bored?" Hana asked boredly.

"Right!" Miyuri said "Dear Oribe Mafuyu! Yamanobe Tomo! Be careful because this time the winner will be Tsujidō Miyuri!"

* * *

**++++Ship near Japan++++**

**

* * *

**The young girl had a scared look on her face, a bunch of men were walking up to her with loaded guns.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked frightened, the men snickered at her fear.

"Would you give use your luggage, little lady?" One of the men asked with a grin on his face, The young girl shield the coffin from them.

"NO! This is my mom!" The young girl yelled almost at the verge of tears, the men glared at her and grabbed her by her one of her twin tails.

"Don't try to lie! You paid for the transport for a little girl and a coffin!" The man yelled "Are you hiding something!"

"No! That's not true!" The poor girl pleaded, the man threw her out of the way and walked up to the coffin.

"NO! MOTHEEER!" The girl cried, then suddenly the top of the coffin opened up. The men were stunned at what they saw.

One of the men's head was cut off and blood spreed everywhere , the source was what appeared to be a woman, she had a long white sheet on her so it was hared to to tell what she looked like. The men started shooting at the female figure.

"What the hell is that thing?" On of the men yelled,but he was killed with half his body falling on the floor, blood spreed all over the place.

"What...What is that!" Another man yelled frightened.

"You're really are idiots..." The girl said with a smug look "How can you dare disturbing my mother while she's sleeping?"

The female figure came at the men and killed them all with one blow, this caused a huge amount of blood a splash against the wall.

* * *

**++++Meanwhile in Japan++++**

**

* * *

**"But...Who is the transfer student?" Hana asked.

"Her name's Ekaterina Kurae." Miyuri said with a smile on her face.

"It seems she's really nice and quite..." Hana said boredly.

'A lovely little girl...' Miyuri thought "Who looks like an Imp..."

* * *

**++++Down town++++**

**

* * *

**Rex was walking looking up at the clouds, it was such a beautiful day, he and the others were going to the store to get some clothes for Tomo and Teresa, Rex thought it was boring, but Rex was happy to spend some time with the others.

"Man! I'm already bored and I just got up from bed!" Rex yelled.

"What a shame...I knew Japan was a rich country but..." Sasha said but was cut off.

"Shut up, you two!" Mafuyu yelled "To obtain good items at a low price is part of Japanese popular wisdom!"

"Actually, it's because you like close outs..." Tomo said with a smile, Mafuyu hit her on the head with a magazine playfully.

"Tomo...Don't interfere!" Mafuyu said, then the magazine got sliced in half, Rex jumped when he saw this.

"DUDE!" Rex yelled shocked "WATCH IT!"

"I wont permit you to hurt Tomo." Sasha said darkly "Be ware of that!"

"Sasha! Try to have a little common sense!" Mafuyu yelled at the Russian boy "Were in Japan the most peaceful and safest country in the world!"

"I wouldn't say that." A voice said, the teens turned to see a man with blond hair, and he wore a black suit. He walked up to them and gave them a paper.

"Please, lend us a hand?" The man asked.

"Who's this, your sister?" Rex asked as he looked at the paper.

"No, I'm just a volunteer. We help people in trouble." The man explained.

"Sorry pal, we can't..." Rex told him.

"Then at least say a prayer for her, thank you for your time." The man said as he walked a way, Rex was confused.

'_Why do I have that feeling like when I'm around Van Kleiss?_' Rex thought as he watched the man walk away, Tomo noticed.

"Rexy-kun?" Tomo asked "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah...just thinking." Rex reassured, then he felt something soft against his arm, he looked to see Tomo holding his arm, he blushed when he saw his arm between her massive breasts.

"Lets go!" Tomo said with her sweet smile that Rex couldn't resist, Rex smiled back.

"Sure!" Rex agreed, but then a car passed by the teens.

'_Those people..._.' a girl said, then she grinned.

* * *

**++++The clothes store++++**

**

* * *

**'_OH CRAP!_' Rex thought with a huge blush on his face, he looked around and saw bras and panties everywhere '_PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER!_'

Rex then saw Tomo looking at bras, Rex blushed, Tomo looked up at him.

"Rexy-kun?" Tomo asked.

"Uh huh?" Rex said still blushing madly, Tomo pulled a bra from the section and showed it to Rex. Rex blushed as red as a tomato at what the bar looked like.

It was light pink, and had follower designs on it, and with a little tiny red bow on the middle.

"Do you think it can fit me?" Tomo asked with her signature smile.

"U-Uh...Um...Uhhh..." Rex tried to speak but was to embarrassed to say anything.

"Rexy-kun?" Tomo asked almost worried of her new friends stuttering, then Rex suddenly fainted and was caught by Mafuyu.

"REXY-KUN!" Tomo yelled shocked that Rex suddenly fainted.

"He's probably a little tired, I'll take him out side, okay?" Mafuyu asked, Tomo nodded.

"I'll watch over you w-" Sasha said but was cut off when he was hit on the head.

"Don't even think about it!" Mafuyu yelled as she dragged Sasha out side along with Rex, then a woman walked up to Tomo and took a look at her bra size.

"Welcome! OK! look! It's really...big trouble!" The client said as she looked at Tomo.

"Come on! Try them on!" The client said as she took Tomo and Teresa to the dressing room.

"Please take your time..." The client said with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

**++++Outside of the store++++**

**

* * *

**Rex opened his eyes and looked around to see he was out side of the store, he was sitting on a bench.

"What the heck happened?" Rex asked himself, he got up and walked into the store, but then he saw the woman running away and stopped her. Mafuyu and Sasha also came.

"What's going on?" Rex yelled.

"Tomo! Teresa! They've been kidnapped!" Mafuyu yelled, Rex's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" Rex yelled with anger boiling inside him, then they saw a figure coming from the ally, it was a girl that looked about Sasha's age, she had long burnt blond hair that was tide in a pony tail, and wore a Gothic black dress. The second was a robotic like woman.

"If you want to pass, then you'll have to fight me..." The girl said "Martyr Sasha..."

"Who the hell is that kid?" Rex asked Sasha "Are you one of those Adapts!"

The girl giggled at the Hispanic teen, then she acted him, but Rex blokced it with his BFS

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Rex yelled with fury.

"Rex-kun! Come on!" Mafuyu yelled for his attention, Rex left with them and hid behind a building.

"Rex-kun...?" Mafuyu asked.

"Huh?" Rex answered.

"Please! You have to save Tomo and Teresa, please help them!" Mafuyu yelled as tears ran down her face.

"But...What about..." Rex asked, but Sasha beat him to it.

"Don't worry about us! Go get them...will catch up." Sasha said, Rex nodded and activated his Boogie pack.

"What on earth?" the woman said shocked at what she saw the boy did.

"I'll bring them back safely, I promise." Rex said as he flew to his destination.

* * *

**++++Somewhere unknown++++**

**

* * *

**Tomo was out cold, she woke up disoriented and looked to see that she was in some kind of warehouse.

"W-Where am I?" Tomo said to herself "Oh no Teresa-chan!"

Then she heard a loud booming noise, then a huge could of smoke came from the same spot, Tomo was scared at first but when she saw who it was...

"REXY-KUN!" Tomo yelled in happiness, Rex ran up to her, then he blushed when he saw her in her bar and panties.

"Y-You o-okay?" Rex asked still blushing as he untied her, Rex helped her up to her feet and she nodded.

"Lets go find Teresa." Rex said, Tomo agreed.

* * *

**++++Meanwhile++++**

**

* * *

**Sasha was busy fighting the girl none as Katja, Sasha dodged one of the girls mothers attacks.

"You wont escape!" Katja yelled, The mother shot her arm at Sasha and grabbed him.

"Damn it!" Sasha said to himself angry.

"Your not as strong as a thought you'll be, what do you think mother...should we kill him?" Katja asked.

"I WONT LET YOU!" Mafuyu yelled as she used the water hose and spread the two of them with water, Katja covered herself.

"...W-Water..." Katja said angry.

"Use your electric powers now!" Mafuyu yelled.

"Then you'll be electrocuted too!" Sasha yelled back.

"WERE BACK!" A voice yelled, Mafuyu, Sasha and Katha turned to see...

"Rex-kun! Tomo-chan! Teresa-chan!" Mafuyu cried happily, Rex landed on the ground and let the girls go.

"You're Ekaterina Kurea...right?" Rex said with a serious tone.

"How did you?" Katja asked shocked.

"Teresa told me..." Rex said.

"Ekaterina? You're Katja the puppeteer of cooper?" Sasha said shocked.

"How boring..." Katja said.

"Thank you so much! Rex-kun!" Mafuyu said as she hugged him, Rex blushed.

"I-It was nothing...that's what I do!" Rex said with a grin, Tomo giggled.

"Rexy-kun used his powers to save us, and Teresa beat them up too!" Tomo said happily.

"Awesome skills Teresa!" Rex commented with a thumbs up.

"All right, that's enough for today!" Katja said "Martyr Sasha..."

"See you!" Katja said, then she jumped up on the buildings and was gone.

"So is she the good guy? Or the bad guy?" Rex asked confused.

* * *

**++++Yamanobe residence++++**

**

* * *

**"So she on our side?" Mafuyu asked Teresa

"We can't be sure about that. Athos is a mysterious organization, and hard to control it..." Teresa explained.

"I want to clear one thing." Sasha said pissed.

"And what's that?" Mafuyu said teasingly.

"I could of won with out your help!" Sasha yelled.

"Yeah right! You be dead if I wasn't there!" Mafuyu yelled, Tomo, Rex and Teresa sweat dropped at this.

* * *

**++++Outside the house++++  
**

**

* * *

**Out side of the Yamanobe residence, two figures were standing in front of the house.

"Lets go Bobo..." The tall figure said to the short figure named Bobo.

"Right behind ya, Green bean!" The short figure agreed.

* * *

**++++Unknown location++++**

**

* * *

**In the dark of the streets of Tokyo, we come upon the Pack on one of the buildings.

"We found him master." The wolf EVO known as Biowulf said, in the shadows, a man appered walked form the dark, it Van Kleiss.

"Good, Lets go..." Van Kleiss said with a smirk.

"May we be of asstance?" A voice asked, Van Kleiss and the rest of the Pack turned to see a blond man, he wore a black suite.

"Who are you?" Van Kleiss asked.

"We are the Adepts..." The man said as a crew of people came up behind him.

**To be continued **


	10. The past pt 1

Chapter 10

The past pt 1

* * *

**++++Yamanobe ****residence++++**

* * *

Six and Bobo walked up to the door and knocked on it, Six and Bobo waited.

"You sure about this?" Bobo asked the green suited man.

"Rex is here, I'm positive..." Six assured, Bobo shrugged. Then suddenly the door opened up and revealed a young Japanese girl that looked about 18 or 17 years old, she had red crimson hair and violate eyes. She wore a yellow shirt and black shorts, she must've been asleep.

"Hello?" The teenage girl said while rubbing her eyes.

"Miss, have you seen a young Hispanic teen around the premieres?" The green suited man said, Mafuyu was shocked by what the man had asked, did he know Rex? Was this man his father.

"Please, come in!" The young woman said as she let the two men inside, The two sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?" The young girl asked.

"No, thank you..." Six said sternly.

"I would like a drink, toots!" The monkey spoke, Mafuyu fell on her bum when she heard the monkey speak in human words.

"Y-You c-can talk?" The young woman asked nervous.

"Yep, I can talk" The monkey said with a smug look "What's with you humans freaking out every time I say some-thin?"

"S-Sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about him," Six said "What is your name miss?"

"Mafuyu, Mafuyu Oribe." Mafuyu introduced.

"Agent Six." Six introduced.

"Bobo Haha..." Bobo Introduced with a smug face, suddenly they heard foot steps, Six and Bobo looked over to see a girl that was about the same age a the Mafuyu girl, she had shoulder length blue hair, pale skin and wore a pair of pink pajamas, she also had a huge pair of breasts for her age. Mafuyu ran up to her.

"Mafuyu-chan, what's going on?" The blue haired girl asked softly while yawning in tiredness.

"Tell you later, Tomo, now go back to bed." Mafuyu demanded while pushing her back to her room.

"Aw, you're such a meanie." Tomo said with a pout, she then went back to her room. Mafuyu was about to say something until she heard a voice.

"Hey, Mafuyu! What's up?" The voice asked, Mafuyu turned to see Rex, he was still in his favorite T-shirt and dark pants, his hair was also down. Mafuyu blushed at how cute he looked with his hair down like that. Rex then looked behind her and saw

"SIX! BOBO!" Rex yelled in happiness.

"REX!" Bobo said as he ran up to the teenager and hugged him.

"Man, I'm glad to see you guys!" Rex said with a big smile, Mafuyu had a confused look on her face.

"You know them?" Mafuyu asked shocked.

"Yep, we go waaaaaaaaay back!" Rex said with a cocky grin.

"We need you back at Providence..." Six said sternly to the teenaged EVO boy, Rex smile withered.

"What's bothering ya, Chief?" Bobo asked with a brow raised.

"Sorry, guys. I'm not ready to leave just yet." Rex said seriously.

"What? We been looking for ya since ya gone missing!" Bobo yelled "Why won't ya come with us?"

"Come on, Bobo." Six said as he walked up to the door.

"Huh? But-" Bobo said confused as he looked at Six.

"I said lets go." Six said as he left through the door, Six then turned back too Rex.

"If you ever change your mind, will be waiting for you." Six said, and with that the two agents left and were gone. Rex was standing outside, Mafuyu walked up to him.

"Are you sure?" Mafuyu asked "We can take care of them ourselves..."

"No, I'm helping out!" Rex said "I want to protect you, Tomo, Teresa and everyone. I can't let anyone get hurt."

"Rex-kun..." Mafuyu whispered, Rex was very reliable when it came to protecting others. Rex began to walk until Mafuyu spoke.

"Thank you." Mafuyu said.

"Huh?" Rex said as he looked back at her.

"I said thank you, thank you for everything you've done for us, all of us." Mafuyu said happily. Rex smiled and blushed.

"I-It's no biggie," Rex said with a smile on his face "Anything for my friends."

* * *

**++++Next Morning++++**

* * *

Rex was outside, laying on the grass. He was so tired.

'_I'm so glad that Bobo and Six are okay._' Rex thought happily by seeing his old battling palls again, Rex realized that he hadn't fought any EVOs in a while.

'_I'm sooooooo bored..._' Rex thought, but then he looked up to see Tomo's face, Rex jumped.

"AHH! T-Tomo!" Rex yelled shocked and blushing from the sight of the girls breasts "W-What are you doing?"

"Rexy-kun, is everything alright?" Tomo asked a little sad " You've been avoiding me all of a sudden, a-are you angry with me?"

"N-No, T-Tomo; I-" Rex was cut off when he saw Mafuyu and Sasha walking up to them, Mafuyu was caring food with her as well.

"Mafuyu-chan!" Tomo said happily.

"Time to eat!" Mafuyu said with a smile on her face while caring her pot of Borscht while Sasha carried a basket. Everyone began to eat the food that Mafuyu made.

"So good!" Rex said with a huge smile, Mafuyu smiled and giggled.

"Thanks." Mafuyu thanked the teen. Rex then noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Teresa?" Rex confused, he knew that Teresa was not the kind of person to hang out all the time especially for being a nun and all.

"She's busy with some things!" Tomo said with a smile, Rex smiled back at her.

* * *

**++++Later in the church++++**

* * *

Rex, Sasha and the girls were now in the church waiting for Yuri to tell them more about Teresa, Rex looked around the church even though he was here before (Like that fight with the clocked person/Tomo), it was beautiful and clean. Rex then sat down and began rubbing his head. Mafuyu noticed this.

"Are you alright?" Mafuyu asked the teenage EVO boy.

"Y-Yeah, just a little headache." Rex assured the red haired cutie. Sasha sighed in boredom.

"This is just stupid." Sasha said with a cold look.

"What did you say?" Mafuyu yelled.

"What are we even doing here? For Teresa's past is not my concern!"

"What? You're horrible! How can you even say that?" Mafuyu yelled.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sasha yelled irritated.

"Guys, clam down!" Rex tried to calm them both down so they wouldn't kill each other. Then suddenly the door opened, They turned to see Yuri.

"I see you're all here, good!" Yuri said.

"So what is this all about?" Rex asked "Where's Teresa from?"

**To be continued **


End file.
